getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Genshuu Miyama
Genshuu Miyama is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. He's one of the 7 heads of the Kiryudo, being one of the most powerful members of the clan. As a Kiryudo, he's able to control insects; specifically bettles. He's a member of the Beetle Clan and his specialty among her fellow partners is "Warrior". The Eternal Bond arc He's first seeing after Saichou's succesfull capture of Madoka but doesn't do or say any signigicant. After Jorougumo's defeat, he's present among the other chiefs of the Kiryudos and asked by Juurou Kamata if he's afraid of the retrievers but does not answer. As soon as the retrievers arrive near to their hideout, Genshuu prepares a trap and sends a giant maryad of beetles to destroy them. As his insects are defeated and the retrievers enter the forest, Genshuu states that Himiko Kudo is their natural enemy and she's their first target. After Genshuu succesfully capture Himiko, he asks her about her Insecticide Scent and if she can create something that only kill the insect part of them. He took one of the the warrior's mask and reveals what would happen to every member of the Kiryudo thanks to their Karmic Burden. Later, he appears again with Himiko knocking down Ageha and Murasakimaru so they can rescue Ban. Kagami asks him if he's sure about to leave his insect side apart to which he answers that it doesn't matter since it is time to become humans and not let his "leader" crush them as if they were ants. Miyama leads the retrievers to where Madoka's body but they are trapped by Ageha and Murasakimaru in Saichou's butterflies. As Murasakimaru tries to hit Himiko, Miyama intervenes and tells him that he should be honored to fight against one of the Seven Chiefs of the Kiryudo. He intervenes in Ageha and Himiko's fight since she was loosing against Ageha; being a human shield for her and tells her that she's the only hope for his hope and he will give his life if necessary. Genshuu easily stands against Ageha's fire scale thanks to his hardened skin like beetle and Murasakimaru continues his fight against him and traps him with his whip but Genshuu easily escapes from his attack. Genshuu strikes Murasakimaru and blows him away with his inmense strenght. Murasakimaru goes crazy with his vampire whip and strikes everywhere, including Ageha but without even a scratch, Genshuu supports his strikes and also defends Himiko. Unfortunately, Hakumon was hidden within the Illusionary Butterflies and is able to stab Miyama in his lower right side of the stomach. Before he faints, he reaps off Hakumon's arm but Ageha and Murasakimaru give him the fatal blow, landing on Himiko's arms. Before dying, he thanks Himiko for all of his help and for defeating Murasakimaru and Ageha without killing them and then, he finally vanished. Abilities Beetle Clan Abilities *'Beetle's Control': as chief of the Beetle Clan, Miyama is able to control every single beetle and commands them to kill his enemies *'Man's Insect Mimicry: Imprenetable Skin': imitating the characteristics of a beetle, Miyama can harden his skin as steel and no physical attack could damage him. When doing this, his physical skills are also enhanced as a single punch of him can blow away an enemy. This skill has only one weak point, on the right side of his stomach below his arm. Karmic Burden *'Beetle': as member of the Kiryudo Clan, his destiny is to be overruled by his karmic burden. Category:Characters Category:Kiryudo 7 Category:Male